Fuego de noche
by Sthefynice
Summary: A estas alturas de su vida, Edward ya no sabe a quién ama más.


**Fuego de noche**

**Sinopsis: **A estas alturas de su vida, Edward ya no sabe a quién ama más.

**Disclaimer:**_Twilight _y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de mi tocaya, Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo hago uso de ellos para divertirme y hacer del Rossward un lugar mejor.

_Este fic participa en el reto del mes de marzo: " Triángulo Amoroso " del foro "Bite, blood and love"._

**Notas Finales:**¿Acaso tengo que escribir mis razones por las que escribí esto? *Risa macabra* Aclaro que sí, me vi las películas y los libros, y sí, me gustó mucho la pareja canon principal en los mismos. Pero ¿leerlos también en fics? Nanai. Por lo que mi balanza se inclina hacia el Rossward, ya que si se plantea bien tiene su buen sentido y gran encanto.

Also, para escribir esto me inspiré en la canción de Ricky Martin, _"Fuego de Noche, nieve de Día." _Os recomiendo mucho escucharla antes, durante y después de leer el fic, si desean.

En fin, espero que les guste mucho y se entretengan ;D

* * *

**I.**

Sus dedos se re-encuentran con esas frías piezas, esas piezas que tantas veces noche tras noche, día tras día, toca sin parar. Inunda la habitación de una suave melodía, la nostalgia impregnada en cada nota, cada movimiento, cada acción, transmitiendo en el hogar como realmente se sentía: triste, desorientado, _confundido._

Si tuviese la necesidad de respirar, inhalaría una gran bocanada y lo exhalaría con sentimiento, cosa que igualmente hacía por mera costumbre, para intentar calmarse. Más no podía.

No podía porque en parte la culpa le corroe, porque sabe que está mal, él está mal y comenzó a estarlo desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Cometió adulterio y no sabe ahora como mirar a su esposa a los ojos. No puede ni ver a su primogénita hija sin patearse mentalmente. No puede incluso estar cerca de su hermano Emmett, porque le demolería a golpes. Y con muy buena razón.

Escucha los pensamientos de ella mientras sigue concentrado tocando en el piano, quiere verlo, quiere tocarlo, _besarlo_. Edward aprieta los puños e intenta seguir tocando, más sabe que no puede, ya no. Porque cuando ella aparece, todos sus sentidos automáticamente le dirigen a ella.

Y no puede resistirse, no cuando sabe de antemano cuanto ella lo desea, cuanto ella lo necesita tanto como ambos necesitaban la sangre, y cuanto ella lo quiere, a su propia manera.

—Rosalie. —Murmura, cuando ella se sienta a su lado en el pequeño banco. Su largo cabello rubio cayendo en cascadas, producto de su súper velocidad y sus orbes eran doradas, con cierta calidez y astucia impregnada en las mismas.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír, sabiendo que ella acababa de cazar.

—No me esperaste. —Le acusó, medio en broma. ¿Por qué nunca había podido verlo antes? ¿Por qué tuvo que casarse para descubrir la verdadera _personalidad _de Rosalie? Lo que ella _verdaderamente _pensaba. Para Edward, fue todo un shock enterarse una semana después del enfrentamiento final con los Vulturis que ella, su hermana adoptiva, había albergado sentimientos románticos hacia él durante todo este tiempo, durante su renacimiento como inmortal. Aquellos sentimientos que desde un principio, creyó que eran meramente artificiales, resultaron ser todo su opuesto. Y lo lamentaba, Edward lamentaba que para ambos las cosas resultaran así.

— ¿Por qué debería? Llevas insufriblemente mucho tiempo tocando. Te escucho melancólico, ¿qué cosa te acongoja ahora? —Inquirió, con cierto tono fastidioso. Sin embargo, Edward era muy buen lector. Y también era muy bueno escuchando.

Sonrió, al apoyarse inevitablemente en su don.

"_Deja de leerme"_ —Espetó una voz femenina y autoritaria, como un potente silbido.

—Recitar todo el alfabeto _Malachai _no te servirá de nada, Rose. Lo sabes. Ahora sé que puedo leer a través de ti. —Sus dedos viajaron por el cabello rubio de su compañera, queriendo enredarse en ellos. Ambos no dejaban de verse a los ojos, diciéndose miles de palabras en silencio.

En un momento de descuido, Rosalie se esfumó, desapareciendo de su vista y de su alcance como si de un fantasma se tratara. Edward Cullen suspiró, armándose de paciencia, porque con ella no era fácil, nada era fácil con ella.

De reojo pudo ver la silueta de su esposa, sus ganas de esconderse dejaban mucho que desear.

—Supongo que ella me vio. —Dijo ella en respuesta, abandonando el escondite en el que estaba y caminando lentamente hacia él, acción no muy común en Bella, porque cuando ésta abrazó la inmortalidad, quería dejar todo rastro de su antigua mortalidad en el olvido. Quiso cambiar, ser diferente, dejar de ser lo que ella era. Y dicho cambio, quizá un poco brusco y apresurado, fue también parte del por qué su interés en ella disminuía en el camino.

La amaba, sí. Aún no dejaba de amarla. Bella había sido su mundo durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Tal vez su amor no podía medirse en siglos, pero era el sentimiento lo que importaba y seguía siendo el mismo.

_Y por ese motivo, realmente no comprende el por qué no puede dejar marchar a Rosalie de su vida._

Se siente atraído como abeja por la inigualable belleza de ésta, y sospecha que siempre lo ha estado, pero que ha frenado sus deseos por diversos motivos. Porque ya está casado y se supone, debe permanecer fiel a su esposa.

Pero Bella no era tonta, ella siempre ha estado consciente de dicha atracción. Y tal vez, puede que lo haya notado en sus días como humana, solo que no ha querido expresar sus temores en voz alta, posiblemente por temor a que éstos se hagan realidad.

Edward apartó de las largas y sugestivas piernas que su esposa ahora portaba, pues la inmortalidad le ha sentado bastante bien. Ahora Bella acepta a regañadientes todos los conjuntos que Alice le otorga a diario y trata de cambiarse mínimo seis veces al día. Ese vestido azul rey, bastante parecido al que usó en su luna de miel, le quedaba increíble. Edward apretó la mandíbula y sentía sus pupilas dilatarse por el deseo, deseo hacia ella.

Bella, notando eso, internamente se moría de vergüenza y si pudiera enrojecer de la misma, lo haría. En cambio terminó por acortar la distancia entre ambos y lo besó. Sintió como su esposo aflojó un poco los hombros, y ella se relajó en respuesta, ya un poco más segura.

Apartó su escudo mental por unos segundos para transmitirle: _"Nadie te puede amar como lo hago yo, Edward. Nadie, ni siquiera ella."_

* * *

**II.**

Rosalie no puede evitar el monstruo de los celos en cuanto los ve juntos. Quiere hacer y decir algo, lo que sea, porque sabe que no puede mantenerse callada, al menos no por mucho tiempo. Sabe que fácilmente pueden sacarle a ella de quicio y hacer que en cualquier momento resalte todo lo peor de su personalidad. Si bien, esta podría ser su mayor debilidad, pero trata de no darle mucha importancia al respecto, para que el problema se mantenga a raya.

Encima, Bella ha tenido el descaro de hablarle e insistirle con la idea de hacer un trío, sólo para que a Edward _"se le quite el capricho contigo"_, le había musitado la insípida esa. Pues que se vaya enterando que el mismo Edward la busca y que en más de una vez, en medio de todo ese torbellino de pasión, le ha demostrado sin cesar que ella, definitivamente, _no era _un capricho.

En sus momentos de silencio y soledad, se siente culpable. Porque Emmett no se merece nada de esto. A estas alturas de su vida, todo lo que siente por su esposo está en duda, porque Edward lo eclipsa. Siempre ha sido él y ella, creyendo que teniendo a Emmett podía olvidarlo, lo dejó pasar. Y oye, todos esos momentos de pasión con su esposo jamás fueron en vano. El sexo le distraía todo lo suficiente de una eternidad junto a Edward, junto a todo lo que pudo ser y lo que muy difícilmente será. Porque el muy cobarde no termina de decidirse con quién estar.

Dejándole a la espera, y en ascuas. Sumando también al hecho que Emmett se encuentra dolido y decepcionado de ambos, toda la familia lo está, y ya no saben a quién culpar. ¿Tal vez porque esto algunos y lo veían venir? Cada vez que le preguntaba a Alice sobre ciertas visiones presentes y pasadas, ésta desvía la mirada y le buscaba cualquier excusa, todo con tal de evitarla. No sabe del todo que está pasando, pero presiente que si hay alguien en esta casa que la puede entender, es ella. Y claro, se imagina la lealtad de Alice dividida, dudando a cuál hermana apoyar. Conoce a Rosalie de manera íntima, pero se ha encariñado mucho con su reciente cuñada, tal vez de manera exageradamente rápida.

"_Te odio". _—Le espeta apenas lo ve asomado a su cuarto, ¿qué acaso no podía dejarla en paz?

—Escuché tus pensamientos. Y no, no puedo dejarte en paz. —Susurró, dejando traslucir todo arrepentimiento en su voz, y su resolución flaquea. Rosalie ahora se encuentra dubitativa, porque lo entiende, comprende su momento de duda y temor al acercarse. En un suspiro, está junto a él, abrazándolo por la cadera.

"_¿Dónde está ella?"_

Y apenas le pregunta, escucha silbidos en la sala de la casa. Bella está alegre, jugando con su hija, y escucha como Esme está en la cocina, preparando comida para Nessie. El perro, el sarnoso perro, las acompaña en su sesión de juegos y su risa escandalosa le molesta un poco el tímpano.

Iba a replicar, en cuanto siente los dedos de Edward recorrer toda la línea de su mandíbula, deteniéndose en sus carnosos labios.

"_Esta situación debe terminar. No la soporto. Carlisle tampoco lo soporta, pero apuesto a que su alcahuetería es tan grande que ni siquiera se atreve a pensar una palabra al respecto, porque eres su hijo favorito."_

Y contra todo pronóstico, Edward se carcajea en respuesta. A Rosalie nunca le ha gustado que se rían de ella, no está acostumbrada. Sólo está acostumbrada a que la adoren y admiren su belleza, ¿acaso no era esto algo normal? ¿Algo por lo que todos ya debieron de asumir desde un principio?"

—No sé que voy a hacer contigo. Ni con ella. —Le confiesa bajito, sólo para que ella escuche. Y oh, con eso debería de estar más que ofendida. Pero se detiene al ver la ligera culpabilidad en los ojos de su amante y ríe con él, tratando de seguirle el juego. Porque, tal vez sin saberlo, Bella ha iniciado una guerra interna con ella y Rosalie no era la clase de chica, en su caso, vampira, que perdía. ¿Perder? ¿Qué era eso?

Desbordando confianza, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, jaló a Edward del cuello y ambos comenzaron a besarse, poniendo ella todo su empeño en jadear y soltar suspiros, sólo para que _ella _lo escuche. Y él lo sabe, más no hace nada.

_Porque lo único que podía hacer era perderse y embriagarse de ella. De su llama, de su fuego ardiente que se iluminaba. Cada día, cada noche, cada hora. En cualquier momento en el que ambos se tocaban._


End file.
